I was happier
by Shyzy-Kyoichi
Summary: Ne dit on pas qu'on ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd ? Swanqueen écrit en écoutant la chanson Happier de Ed Sheeran.
1. I was happier

Petit OS écrit en écoutant la chanson Happier de Ed Sheeran, en espérant que ça vous plait, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, une semaine qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se sentait vide, toute émotion lui avait été enlevée et au début elle n'avait pas compris, pire, elle s'était persuadée que c'était pour le mieux, qu'elle ne nourrissait pas les mêmes sentiments que la personne qu'elle appelait désormais son ex.

Mais quand une semaine plus tôt elle avait croisé Emma au bras de Ruby toutes ses émotions avaient fait un retour en force la plongeant dans l'hystérie. Elle était passée de la rage de voir la femme au bras d'une autre, par la tristesse de l'avoir quittée jusqu'au désespoir de ne plus jamais pouvoir revivre ces quelques temps de bonheur près d'Emma.

Depuis elle se retrouvait tous les soirs sur ce banc, celui qui avait vu se concrétiser des mois d'espoirs, de nombreux rendez-vous et leur amour caché derrière une carapace, celui qui avait vu naître leur premier baiser. Et ce soir encore Regina avait emmené sa chère et tendre amie, sa bouteille de scotch. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ne plus rien ressentir, sortir de cette profonde dépression qui l'entourait et ce soir plus que les autres elle en avait besoin.

Elle avait aperçu Emma souriante dans ce bar alors que Ruby lui parlait et quand elle la vit rire son cœur s'était serré, créant une incapacité à respirer correctement, une douleur insupportable s'en était emparée et elle savait, enfin elle se disait, que c'était le revers de la médaille.

Elle avait brisé le cœur de sa belle et en récoltait les conséquences, c'était maintenant son tour d'avoir le cœur brisé. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïve, d'avoir cru que ses sentiments n'étaient que passagers mais elle s'était fourvoyée.

Et ce soir encore elle était là, sur ce banc, bouteille vide à la main, le cœur en miettes et cette chanson en tête. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à être versées et malgré toute la retenue dont elle essayait de faire preuve elle ne pouvait les empêcher de faire leur chemin.

Elle aurait voulu dire à Emma qu'elle était contente pour elle, lui souhaiter tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait, qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de recommencer une histoire avec une autre mais la vérité c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur. Elle n'était toujours amoureuse et ne pouvait rien y changer.

Kathryn lui avait dit qu'elle s'en remettrait, qu'un jour, elle aussi, elle ressentirait à nouveau ce sentiment puissant qui pour l'instant la consumait, mais elle, elle savait que plus rien ne pourrait la toucher autant que Emma l'avait fait et que quoi que puisse en penser ses amis, elle l'attendrait ici, sur ce banc qui avait été pendant un moment le leur.

Elle entendit au loin les dernières paroles de cette chanson qui ne la laissait plus en paix et elle pleurait.

 **Baby, you look happier, you do**

 _Bébé, tu as l'air plus heureuse, tu l'es_

 **I knew one day you'd fall for someone new**

 _Je savais qu'un jour tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre_

 **But if he breaks your heart like lovers do**

 _Mais s'il brise ton cœur comme le font les amoureux_

 **Just know that I'll be waiting here for you**

 _Sache juste que je t'attendrai ici._

Oui, elle en était sûre, même si elle devait attendre toute sa vie, plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme elle aimait Emma, alors elle attendrait ici que celle-ci veuille bien lui laisser une deuxième chance, une chance de tout recommencer, de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs, une chance de se rattraper.

Un dernier sanglot la traversa et alors qu'elle allait se lever, partir de ce lieux empli de souvenirs pour retrouver la solitude de son manoir, elle l'entendit.

Elle crut rêver, et essaya de s'en persuader. Mais quand cette voix réitéra son appel elle ne put qu'y croire. Les yeux embués elle ne pouvait distinguer la silhouette mais elle savait. C'était Emma. Emma qui venait de se présenter devant elle, Emma qui venait de prononcer son prénom, Emma qui maintenant l'enlaçait.

Et elle ne put retenir les nombreux pleurs qui la submergèrent. Mais à cet instant, ici dans ses bras, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne voudrait la lâcher.


	2. Chapter 2

On m'a demandé plus de précisions sur le ressentit d'Emma et ce qu'il se passait avec Ruby... Donc voilà une "suite".

* * *

Depuis que Regina et elle avaient rompues le moral n'était pas en hausse, après trois semaines de négociations elle avait enfin accepté de sortir avec sa meilleure amie.

Au détour d'une rue, elle l'avait vu, avait voulu lui courir après mais Ruby l'avait retenue.

\- Laisse lui le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Emma avait acquiescé. La mort dans l'âme, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, quelques secondes avant elle riait avec Ruby, bras dessus bras dessous alors qu'elles se rendaient au Granny's pour dîner.

Mais ce soir, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, n'avait pu se retenir de lui courir après, elle était au bar, rigolant avec Ruby de ses pitreries mais elle l'avait aperçu à travers la vitre de façade, avait vu dans son regard toute la tristesse que cette situation amenait. Et elle avait su : Regina regrettait et ça se voyait dans son regard. Elle l'avait suivie jusqu'au parc, l'avait entendu pleurer, l'avait vu boire. Et elle en était maintenant sûre, Regina s'en voulait.

Elle avait réfléchi, comment lui parler ? Que dire ? Elle était en pleine confusion, ce qui lui aurait parût tellement simple un mois plus tôt paraissait une torture aujourd'hui.

Comment dire à la femme qui vous a quitté, celle qui vous a brisé le cœur que malgré tout, malgré la douleur et la tristesse, vous ne lui en voulez pas. Que tout ce que vous souhaitez c'est la retrouver, retrouver cette relation que vous aviez ensemble, retrouver votre vie telle qu'elle aurait dû être sans cette rupture.

En la voyant se lever prête à partir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer son prénom, essayer de la retenir par tout les moyens. Elle le redit, peu sûre d'avoir été entendue la première fois et se positionna devant elle. Devant la tristesse évidente de Regina elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, laissant son odeur, sa chaleur l'atteindre, accélérant les battements de son cœur par la proximité de leurs corps. Et elle savait, le voyait dans son regard brillant de larmes, jamais plus Regina ne l'abandonnerait.


End file.
